Kairi Where are you?
by SoraXVI
Summary: This is a SoraxKairi but first Sora has to journey to find her! He will have to face many dangers including himself to get to her but will he make it?
1. The Begining of an Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this except for maybe the plot but I'm sure its been done before…

Kairi…Where are you?

It has been over a year since I left the islands. Does she even remember me? Probably not, still I can't stop searching for her. We promised each other that we would meet again. My hand was drawn to my pocket and immediately found the charm. The tears started to swell in my eyes as that day came flooding back into my mind. I can't deal with this now; I have to keep moving away from that thing. My shadow, my darkside, has been getting stronger and has started to pop up whenever I get too emotional. It feeds off of my sadness and tries to engulf me in its darkness. I can't fight it at least not until I find her. I decided to go to Radiant Garden to see how everybody's doing, and I hope that Aerith will be there. She can sense things others can't and I think she can help me find Kairi. I normally wouldn't be asking for help but I'm getting desperate, and Aerith is the only one who would understand. At least the only one besides Riku, where is he anyways?

Riku…I miss him, I will look for him as soon as I find Kairi. The sun started to rise and I decided it would be better to go see everybody as soon as I could so that I could have more time to talk to Aerith. So I activated my Gummi ship The Highwind. That was going to be the name of our raft before it was destroyed and we were split up. The ship is one of the fastest there is and is also one of the most technologically advanced. It has an onboard AI system called Stephanie. "Stephanie, how long till we get there?

"We will be arriving in three minutes and thirty seven seconds, should I land in the city or do you wan to land in the hangar?"

"Take me directly to the castle." I hope Aerith can tell me where Kairi is or at least give me an idea on how to locate her. I have tried going back to the islands but I have no idea which world it was and I must have been to a thousand different islands. None of then even came close to my island.

"You have reached your destination"

"Thanks Stephanie, power down" I stared at the castle and thought to myself, was it really that long ago when I was trying to defeat the heartless here? The heartless still roam over the world and it is a dangerous place, but for some people it is the only place left. I began to look for any of the people I knew and finally found Yuffie. She looked at me and signaled me to follow her like she knew all along that I was coming. We went through to many hallways for me to remember the way and as we came to the library I saw Aerith waiting there and she smiled and said, "what took you so long?

AUTHORS NOTE: Hahaha wrote this story long ago and forgot to put it up my bad *bows* I hope I can think of plenty exciting things to write about!!!


	2. Kairi's Hidden Power

Disclaimer: Dont own the characters only the plotline fools!

Sora…. I haven't seen him in so long.."Do you think that he is still looking for us?

"Who are you talking about?

"Sora"

Why would he be searching for me? He doesn't even know that I exist

Roxas! I'm sure that once he meets you he will want to be your friend, I mean you act just like him! , how do you know him again?

Well…it's a long story I'm still confused about the details myself..

Oh …Look if you don't want to talk about it...

No its not that, its just I really don't know yet. I only know bits and pieces.

Yeah, I know the feeling...

Kairi and Roxas had been waiting in this world for a long time. The landscape changed all of the time. Today they were on a tropical island. One that reminded Kairi of the islands where her Rikku and Sora used to play. It was getting to lunch time so Kairi went out to look for food while Roxas tried to find materials to build them a new shelter. Kairi walked along the beach for about a mile then noticed that the beach turned slowly into jungle. Kairi thought that she would have better luck searching for food in the jungle so she headed in. after a couple minutes of walking she heard something strange. Silence. The birds had stopped chirping and it seemed like the world had become empty. Then she saw it Heartless. A couple of shadows nothing major to worry about. Kairi took out the charm that Roxas had given her. The charm looked exactly like the one that she made for Sora. After she took the charm out she summoned all of her strength and summoned the keyblade. Immediately the heartless turned towards her and charged. She easily dodged the first one and brought the keyblade down on its head then turned around hitting the other two in midair. Kairi let out a deep breath as she watched the remains of the heartless wither into nothingness. Then she saw something, the shadows had been standing on the rim of a small pool of water. The surface was like a smooth mirror and there seemed to be something eerie about it. As she moved closed she started to see shadowy figures moving around in the water. Without thinking she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head "Sora". Then as if the pool had been waiting the shadowy shapes gained color and it was like standing right next to him! Sora was talking to this other girl and Kairi couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.. but then she perked back up when she heard her name..he was searching for her!! If only he could hear her… Kairi started talking to the pictures in the water and then after a while she had started screaming and then fell into the water. Startled she tried to swim back to the surface but she found that she was still sinking lower and lower… she started to panic but then realized that she was having no problems breathing… then out of nowhere an creepy echoing voice simply said "This world has been connected" Then Kairi noticed that she had stopped falling and was standing on a beautiful stained glass platform that seemed to be floating in the darkness. The was a very loud silence in the area, one that made her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Then a voice inside her head told her to walk forwards, to not fear the darkness. So Kairi walked towards the edge and closed her eyes and took another step, but to her surprise she didn't fall instead she opened he eyes and saw that stairs had appeared out of nowhere and another platform was visible in the distance. She could see a beam of light shining in the middle of the platform. She started walking the long distance up the stairs slowly getting closer. She kept on seeing little yellow eyes following her from the darkness… Kairi summoned the keyblade and noticed that it had changed shape… this one had a gold handle and the key part had a crown shaped indention in it. She was almost at the platform and again a voice in her head told her "The _closer you get to the light_ the greater your shadow becomes" Kairi took a deep breath and stepped towards the light in the middle of the platform. Then she saw her shadow… it was huge and it looked like it was growing…Wait! It was growing!!! Then from her giant shadow poured out shadow after shadow. There were hundreds of them but something was different, the shadows were starting to melt together…They were forming a giant shadow monster… this thing was at least a 50 feet tall and was constantly changing shapes. The only thing that didn't change was the huge empty hole in the shape of a heart in the middle of its body. The shadow slowly looked around and fixed its eyes on Kairi… it seemed to tense up then it pounced at her. Kairi was too stunned to defend herself and just put her hands up to her face. She heard a loud clanging noise and opened her eyes to see Roxas wielding the keyblade and holding the shadow off. But Roxas seemed different, he had a different look in his eyes, but it was a look that she recognized. Then she saw his figure flicker for a second and in that split second she saw him… it was Sora! Kairi snapped from her daze when the creature let out a loud roar. Then the Roxas Sora person looked straight at her and told her to take out her keyblade. When Kairi summoned her keyblade it was back to its usual form except it looked more powerful, it also felt like it had more power it in and Kairi knew why. The keyblade that Roxas was wielding wasn't his usual one, it looked like the one she had, the one she called the Oathkeeper. The two keyblades seemed to be reacting with each other. Then as a burst of energy shot through her body Kairi jumped high into the air, did a flip and did a downwards slash right through the shadow. She smirked in triumphed but it didn't last long. The place where she had cut through the shadow was already reforming. Clearly this wasn't going to work. Then Roxas came over and held out his hand… not knowing what to do Kairi reached out her hand too and she noticed the closer they seemed to get the brighter the keyblades got… then as soon as their hands met an immense pressure started to build as Kairi and Roxas pointed the keyblades at the shadow which was now writhing like it was in immense pain… Kairi turned towards Roxas and looked into his eyes and all she could see was Sora's eyes.. Then all the pressure that had built up exploded out the end of their keyblades which had become intertwined and a huge beam of light shot through the monster and it was immediately disintegrated… That was the last thing Kairi remembered before blacking out


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own or take credit for the characters or anything else except the plot. Do you know what I am saying?

Sora was walking down the streets of the World that Never Was and he couldn't help but feeling something was watching him. There were no noises except the empty echoing of his footsteps that came from every direction.

"How did I end up here?" Sora said out loud.

After many more echoing footsteps he arrived at a lone skyscraper and all of a sudden the air became stiff and the echoes stopped. Sora reflexively ducked into a dodge roll and unsheathed his Keyblade. Where had just been moments ago was a piece of paper. Sora looked around and then decided to go pick the piece of paper up and read it.

"Do not believe them, follow your heart Sora"

"Well what is that supposed to mean anyways?" He said. "I can't understand anything about this world."

Sora then decided to sit down and try remember how he had gotten here. One second he had been about to learn something very important about Kairi and then he was here. He had a feeling someone was trying to help him, but he couldn't be sure. Then he felt it, there was definitely someone here with him. Sora pretended not to notice, but he tightened his grip on the Keyblade and with one giant swing sent a ball of fire into the sky to give him some light. Sora saw the figure there and prepared for a battle. The figure remained stationary and motioned for Sora to follow him. After a few seconds of debating Sora decided to follow the hooded man down an alley and into a house that looked like it had been frozen in time.

Once inside the hooded man turned away from Sora and slowly, very slowly took his hood off. When he turned around Sora was surprised, the hooded man was actually a young girl. She couldn't have been older that fourteen but she had the appearance of someone much older and mature.

"Who are you?"

"I told you that you would forget about me."

"I don't think we have met before, who are you?"

"Zion, you know, we used to be best friends Roxas."

"Roxas…I…I don't know who you are talking about."

Zion looked at him then walked over and looked into Sora's eyes. As she lifted her hand and put it on his cheek he felt her memories pour into his. After a minute or two she removed her hand and walked backwards slowly.

"Your not Roxas… he was _your_ nobody."

Before Sora could do anything he felt a slight tug and then the world around him vanished and then he was looking at Kairi and there was a huge heartless not far from her. He realized that he wasn't in his own body and for a split second he looked into Kairi's eyes and she looked into his and then with another tug he was back in his own body.

When Sora managed to open his eyes he saw with dismay that he was on the island he knew so well. Everything looked exactly as it had before he left. It was like nothing had ever happened. Sora walked along the beach for a few minutes and dropped down on the sand. He couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes as he thought about Kairi and how he had seen the sadness in her eyes, and as he remembered all the time they had spent on this island. It took Sora several minutes to stop crying, and when he was done he was angry. Angry at the Heartless and everything that they had take from him. He would make them pay, no matter how hard it would be he would rescue Kairi and make the Heartless pay.

As if they had heard him several heartless had appeared on the beach and Sora felt the smile stretch across his face. His anger was flowing through him and he felt himself changing. He was crouched down and he wasn't holding his Keyblade. Instead he was covered in darkness and he felt strength coursing through him as his heart beat and beckoned the heartless to challenge him. With a burst of speed Sora was among the Heartless beating, tearing, kicking, and mutilating these shadow beings. Heartless after heartless put themselves in front of him but not one came close to even laying a scratch on him. The battle only lasted a couple of minutes and when the Heartless were all dead.

Sora stood there breathing heavily, feeling the anger leave his body along with the shadows he let out one deep breath and stood there. For hours he stood there not moving. He was scared of this new power. Sora walked further along the beach and sat down against a palm tree. Soon he fell into an fitful sleep, but he wouldn't wake up. Not for a while.


End file.
